Electronic apparatuses, such as cellular phones, smartphones, and tablet PCs, have traditionally employed an antenna module for RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) to be equipped with the function of short-distance contactless communication.
This antenna module performs communications by making use of inductive coupling to an antenna coil incorporated into a transmitter, such as a reader/writer. In other words, this antenna module can drive IC configured to convert a magnetic field which an antenna coil receives from a reader/writer into electric power and thereby to function as a communication processing unit.
To surely carry out communications, an antenna module needs to receive a certain value or more of magnetic flux from a reader/writer via an antenna coil. Therefore, an antenna module according to the prior arts is provided with a loop coil in a casing of a cellular phone and receives magnetic flux from a reader/writer via this loop coil.
For example, aiming at improving the characteristics of a loop antenna built in a portable terminal device, Patent Literature 1 proposes a method of laying a flexible cable or a flat cable around a built-in battery.